crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eve
Eve is the queen of the Nasods, a race of humanoids that once ruled over the planet Elrios. Early Life Eve was born into the Nasod royal family. The relations of Nasod and humanity were fragile at best and both race's competing needs of El shards resulted in a war lasting several hundred years. Humanity would prevail but not before the humans advancement was reset by Eve's father, King Nasod. Eve fled into hiding to prevent the ire of humans and the remaining Nasods who were corrupted under the influence of her father. She took refuge below ground where she fell into a dormant state for several millennia. Present Eve was rediscovered (approx 2574) by a boy named Elsword. Initially the two struggled to communicate and Elsword wished to learn the girl's origins. She joined Elsword and his friends on various adventures. Although the group of adventurers had good intentions, more often than not ended up destroying significant parts of the continent when combating the various wildlife and evils of El. In the group's downtime the members bonded with each other and carried out various shenanigans. Of the group Eve most disagreed with Aisha who she saw as a rival. The El group came into contact with the two members of the adventure group, Jenn and Yomako. Their arrival brought the horrors invading El such as the Wraith and demons invading the El continent. The wraith were an problematic force for the rest of the galaxy but in the backwaters of Elrios most settlements had no way to even try and counter the alien invasion. For whatever reason the Wraith were drawn to deposits of El crystals. Even with the help of the two outsiders, fighting the wraith seemed impossible. During the battle for El the group found a trove of Nasod technology and Eve's father, King Nasod. Without acknowledging or perhaps forgotten he even had a daughter over the thousands of years, the King lent his Nasod army to the group and granting Raven access to his arsenal. Thanks to the aid lent by King Nasod the wraith were repelled. Unfortunately the success of the El group came at many of the people of Elrios to die including Aisha; the death of Aisha greatly affected Elsword and Rena, for the Nasod girl it gave her a sense of disgusted relief. Following Aisha's death the group splintered with Rena departing the planet. Elsword took on a change, maturing and taking his role in following the path of a knight more seriously. Eve, Raven, Chung, and Elsword's sister remained on Elrios with Elsword. Several months after the Battle for El while the group was poking around a market they picked up some food and a strange cylindrical device that a merchant had found. Eve and Raven both attempted to figure out what the item was. Their attempts resulted in them realizing that it was an active weapon of some sort (UNSC Fenris nuclear warhead) and that it would potentially wipe out the city. The group removed the weapon as far away from the city as possible and alerted the populace to run away. The nuclear weapon went off as some sort of reactivation had been triggered and resulted in great loss to the city despite some notice. The blast rendered Eve damaged and Elsword with burns on his hand. Raven and Elsword managed to repair her. The nuclear device's explosion brought King Nasod and his army, stating that he desired to finish off the humans. The trio fended off the King and his Nasods despite Elsword's injury and Eve being only barely operational. Raven used some weapon which he had acquired in the Battle of El from the Nasod King against him which successfully disabled the King but also left Raven in a bad state. While the King struggled to recover, Eve attacked the King and pulled his memory unit. Elsword then finished off the King, killing him by destroying the El crystals in him. To prevent Raven from succumbing of his injuries Eve and Elsword put him in the stasis chamber which they had found Eve in as they had no way of treating him. Following the destruction of most of the habitable parts of the continent by the nuclear device and subsequently King Nasod's attack, Elsword and Eve resided in a battered settlement. Elsis and Chung had disappeared, Raven wounded and Rena long gone the two remaining adventurers were left. The two became exceptionally close and Elsword confessed his feelings for Eve, agreeing to care for each other forever. Relative peace did not last long on Elrios when a former member of the Adventure Group turned Forerunner, Danthral, visited the planet. The few inhabitants left had no ability to resist the hordes of advanced Forerunner warriors besides the two adventurers. Eve and Elsword briefly fought the foot soldiers that the Forerunner Hybrid sent but were inevitably defeated by Danthrall. Eve and Elsword are presently locked in stasis together. Relations *Elsword - The first human that Eve met upon her awakening. He helped Eve acquaint to the new Elrios reality and human life. They developed a relationship *Chung - Chung views himself as friends with Eve, finding her various learnings of the world amusing, and her interactions with Elsword cute. *Raven - A person of intrigue to Eve as his ability to control some Nasod technology and unknown past mirrored hers. *King Nasod - Her father Skills *Cloaking - Eve hides from her enemies, or people in general. *Black Hole Generation - Generates a Black Hole, pulling in enemies and imploding. Her most powerful skill and the most dangerous. *Drones - Her Nasod Drones protect Eve. *Dimension Link Blade - Summons a Nasod Blade to slash enemies Personality Eve was introverted, talking only if she needs to. While all of her race is gone she looks to Elsword for help and friendship. Eve is not very tough and rarely smiles, though that is slowly changing. She also takes statements and other statements literally. While being intelligent Eve does not understand Humans very well and can be like an infant learning. She learned to properly interact with the rest of her group although it was to be short lived as the team dwindled to just her and Elsword. Category:Neutral Category:Elsword Characters Category:Team Elrios Category:Pages with Audio Files Category:Female Category:Evodvi's Characters